Operation: Revenge on The Adults
by Chibi Mini Moon
Summary: Sealand comes up with a 'great' operation at a World Conference and needs help with his plan to come true, who does he ask? His best friend Latvia. But what once was only a two person group, other rebelious teens/kids want to join too! Oh no...
1. And in which Sealand gets an idea

**Requested by a friend. A Rebelious kids/teenagers fanfiction. Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>Latvia stared at the peice of paper that sat right in front of him at the World Conference table. He slowly turned his head to the big creepy guy that was staring next to him.<p>

"You open it, da?" the creepy guy asked.-Who was Russia, obviously.

Latvia looked at the front of the paper. He could recognize that handwriting from anywhere.

His best friend-Sealand.

He didn't really want to open it next to Russia.

Last time Sealand gave him a note and opened it next to Russia, he was talking about how stupid Russia is and how it's not fair that a fat person like him is able to be a country. Of course, Russia was not happy, and when he's not happy and Latvia has something to deal with the situation, Latvia_ always_ gets punished.

"OPEN IT." Russia commanded in a whisper.

Latvia whimpered and opened the note:

_Latvia,_

_Come out to the hall immediatly!_

_Sealand._

_"I can't leave my seat..."_ Latvia thought, _"Russia gets angry when I'm sneaking off..."_ Latvia gulped.

"I-I-I'm going to use...The bathroom..." Latvia stuttered.

"Don't sneak off like last time." Russia smiled creepily. "You know what happened last time you didn't come back."

Latvia shuddered and stood up and walked quickly to the door.

He hesitated on turning the handle, but he did.

"W-What is it Sealand, I can't stay lon-OOMF!" A hand went over Latvia's mouth before he could finish.

"Shhh! I can't tell you right here. Too many enemies!" Sealand said and dragged Latvia away from the door.

"B-But Russia!-"

"Pfft. Who cares?" Sealand laughed.

"I DO. I fear for my poor, pathetic, short, life!" Latvia whimpered.

"Whatever. C'mon, let's get into the coat closet." Sealand really didn't care, he thought Latvia had a WAY better life then himself. I mean seriously, he's A COUNTRY. His life is perfection!-At least, that's what Sealand thought.

When they got into the dark coat closet Sealand pulled out a flashlight. Sealand took a deep breath, "Operation: Revenge on The Adults."

"Revenge a what? -MMPH!" Sealand once again covered Latvia's mouth.

"Shhh! Do you want the big ol' jerks to hear the operation plan?"

Latvia shook his head.

Sealand let go of Latvia, "Good." He then pulled out a big paper sheet. "I spent all night making this. A few crayons broke on me, but I was able to finish it."

"...What does this say?" Latvia squinted his eyes at a part of the paper.

"That says what we're gonna do to England." Sealand said proudly.

"But I don't hold a grudge towards England..."

"Yeah, well, I do. But we're gonna get everyone, even Russia!"

Latvia's life flashed. He saw his grave, and he saw the other two Baltics shaking their heads saying, "we warned him." Then Russia dragging them away.

"NO!" Latvia shoved the paper away from him. "I refuse to help you! You can go find...Find someone else!"

Sealand cocked his head. How could Latvia refuse such an amazing idea?

Sealand then smiled to himself.

"Fine... Then why don't you go find yourself a new best friend. Because, how long was it 'till you met me? 2000 years? Or more then that?" Sealand rolled up his paper and stuffed it into his backpack that was hanging up in the closet. "I have other friends, and I'm sure THEY would help me." He stood up, "And I'll make sure to use a red crayon, LIKE BLOOD, to scribble you in on attacking."

Latvia looked terrified. He didn't want to lose his best friend! "A-alright! I'll help you." Latvia felt like he sold his soul to the devil.(He did. He sold it to Sealand.)

Sealand turned around and smiled at Latvia. "My red crayon broke anyway, the closest color I had to red was pink, but you'd look so gay." Sealand sat down and unzipped his backpack. "I brought the supplies, but not all of them, because mama Finland hasn't paid me my allowance this week. Do you have any money?"

"No." Latvia looked jealously at Sealand, he has a mom and a dad! And all Latvia has is Russia and his creepy siblings, and the Baltics. But that's not family.

"Oh, I forgot. You don't need an allowance 'cause you're a country." Sealand sneered.

"Can you please quit it on the whole country thing?"

"I will not stop until I am finally a country." Sealand declared, "Anyway, back to our plans-"

"Can I help, Ve?"

Latvia and Sealand screamed and clung to eachother.

"Who...Who...Who said that?" Sealand asked.

A hand picked up the flashlight and pointed it to whoself.

"It's me, Italy!~"

Sealand snatched the flashlight. "What the heck? How long have you been in here? WHY are you in here?" Sealand demanded shining the flashlight at Italy in the face.

"Germany." Italy said. "He is very super-duper angry at me and wants to punish me, so I ran."

"W-What did you do to make Germany mad?" Latvia asked.

"I left the stove on, cleaned the fridge to get rid of all the nasty wurst, I didn't excersize, I left crumbs on the couch, I painted on the walls-"

Sealand blinked, "What didn't you do?"

"I-" Italy's eyes watered. "I didn't obey Germany..." He sniffled.

Sealand smiled. "You're in!"

Latvia turned quickly to Sealand, "He's what?"

Sealand pulled Latvia and turned both of them and began to whisper, "We need help. Two kids like us can't handle all this." Sealand then got a brain storm "I wonder if anyone else wants to help us!"

Latvia shook his head, "Sealand, no-"

"And if we have more people, your chances of getting in trouble is now... uh... 2%"

"But what about the 2%? Russia knows everything..."

"FINE! You won't get caught! I secret handshake on this!" Sealand said.

He thus spit onto his hand, Latvia slowly did the same, and they shook on it.

"That's gross." Italy said.

"Yup. We know." Sealand said proudly.

Sealand jumped up, "Let's go find other people who aren't elders of us help us out!"

Latvia stood up also. "Y-You know, I think this isn't going to be such a bad idea after all."

Sealand put his arm around Latvia. "It is my idea, after all."

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think is going to join the little cultmafia? :O**

**Review~**


	2. Establishments & Awesomeness of Prussia

**Continue'n~**

* * *

><p>"I see countries." Italy said through binoculars.<p>

"No way, you dumb-head!" Sealand snatched the binoculars from in front of Italy. Italy pouted.

"Do you see anyone?" Latvia asked. He felt super confident about himself, who cared about Russia? Russia can just go suck on some(This is a K+ fiction so I'll keep it somewhat friendly.)Vodka.

"Excuse me..." A high voice said from behind the three.

They jumped. "Oh!-"

There stood Liechtenstien.

"I need to go sit back down next to my big Bruder, may I get through real quick, and you three can go back to what you were doing?" She asked.

Latvia smiled politely and said, "Okay, go right through-" SMACK!

"No!" Sealand said in a hush whisper. "We could use her cuteness on the team!"

"I beg your pardon..." Leichtenstein overheard. "Are you talking about me?"

Sealand and Latvia turned around. Sealand cleared his throat and walked up to the girl. Leichtenstein was a year older, and a foot taller. Same size as Latvia.

Sealand feeling inferior shoved Latvia in front of Liechtenstein.

Latvia got wide eyed and red in the face. "I-I uh..." He turned and glared at Sealand, Sealand motioned for him to continue.

"I want you-I-Mean!- WE want you to join our...cult."

She blinked, "Your what?-"

"TEAM!" Sealand interrupted, "He means team."

"Y-Yeah." Latvia said shakily, "We're planning on pulling pranks on...people... Do you want to join in?"

Liechtenstein thought for a moment.

"Yes please, I'd love to join." Liechtenstein smiled. "I'd like to make big Bruder laugh for once..."

"I don't know about any laughter- But.. Uh...Ok. Great. Great for you to be here." Latvia smiled, Liechtenstein smiled back. Latvia blushed, Liechtenstein blushed also.

All of a sudden, purple aura moved from under the door.

Sealand opened the door a crack to see what the heck was happening.

Russia stood up from his chair with a very, very, angry, scary, creepy, smile on his face. "Latvia...Did you fall into the toilet? You better not be hiding again..." Russia said.

Russia turned his head and looked straight at Sealand. Sealand slammed the door.

"Run." Sealand said with wide eye and back against the door.

"Why?" Latvia asked, he was 'in the clouds'.

Sealand shoved his small group. "Russia-Mad-We-Will-Be-Dead!"

Latvia hearing the word 'Russia' and 'mad' in the same sentence, that got him running. He grabbed Leichtenstein's hand and pulled her as he was pulled by Sealand.

Italy cocked his head and saw his group was leaving. "Nooo! Don't leave me behind!" He cried. He chased after and grabbed onto Leichtenstein.

"Where are we going?" Latvia asked.

"Coat closet." Sealand said.

"All of us?" Latvia asked again with wide eye.

"Well then you give me a better place!" Sealand snapped.

_BUMP!_

The train of kids all rammed into eachother as they fell over on top of who they ran into.

"Ow."

Sealand rubbed his head and looked up at who said ow.

"Oh... Hey!" Sealand stood up excitedly. " Cousin Iceland and Hong Kong!"

The two dusted themselves off. "What are you four doing wandering around?" Iceland asked.

Sealand scoffed, "We could ask the same question, what are you two doing wandering around?"

Iceland and Hong Kong looked at eachother. "Talking." They said in unison and red faced.

"Anyway, you never answered us." Hong Kong said.

Liechtenstein smiled. "We're forming a group to play on our elders. Won't that be fun?" Liechtenstein giggled.

Hong Kong and Iceland both had a exclamation point and their nuetral faces got quite interested.

"...What kind of pranks?" They asked.

"Anything to make those big jerks never forget." Sealand said with a creepy confident face. The kind of face you would see on France when he takes a girl 'home'.

"Jerks?-" Liechtenstein blinked but could not finish her sentence.

"NORWAY AND DENMARK."

"ENGLAND AND CHINA."

Iceland and Hong Kong looked at eachother, they both nodded and turned their heads back to the group. "Can we join?" They asked.

"Yes! Of course!" Sealand did a 'hazzah' fist pump in the air. "But we need more supplies and a HQ. The coat closet is not working."

"There is a room-" Hong Kong said.

"Down the hall, no one goes in there." Iceland finished the sentence.

"It's perfect." Latvia said. No one goes in there. No one. No Russia around, it's going to be heaven.

"Could you two show us?" Sealand asked.

"Yeah." They said. Thus, they showed them.

* * *

><p>They opened a door to a dark room with all the furniture covered in blankets and table cloths.<p>

Hong Kong searched for the light switch.

_Flick!_

The room was lighted.

_THUD!_

The group looked to where the thud came from. There laid a teenage brunette with a book and on the ground.

"Seychelles...What are you doing in here?" Liechtenstein asked. She walked over to her and hugged her.

"Must be a girl thing." Latvia murmured, jealous he didn't get a hug.

"I was reading a book... I guess I should go back to the meeting room. Even though I don't really have a place there..." Seychelles sighed disappointed. "Who sent the search group?"

"No one." Liechtenstein said, "We just want a HQ-whatever that means."

Seychelles blinked. "For what?" she asked.

"Well. We're starting a group to play pranks on people-"

"Revenge." Iceland corrected.

"Revenge?" Seychelles asked, "On who?"

"On everyone of the elder people." Latvia replied.

"hmm..." Seychelles began to ponder. "Revenge... Does that mean I can get revenge on England for making me wear a dog collar? And revenge on France for always wanting me to raise my skirt?"

Everyone blinked.

"Yeah."

Seychelles smiled. "Could I join?"

"Of course you can." Liechtenstein said.

"HEY! Who put you in charge?" Sealand demanded and pointed.

"Did you miss our conference down the hall? Liechtenstein is Secretary." Latvia said, "You're the president, I'm vice president, Iceland and Hong Kong are the information/watch spies, and Italy is the treasurer, he'll be gathering the supplies from Iceland and Hong Kong."

"...I guess I was just thinking about how awesome I am." Sealand shrugged.

"Did someone say, AWESOME?" A voice echoed.

Everyone jumped as the door was kicked down.

By none other than, Prussia.

* * *

><p>"Prussia! How the-Why the-Who the-" Sealand ran around in a circle.<p>

"I thought you said no one could find us here!" Latvia asked Hong Kong and Iceland.

"They can't! I don't know how Prussia found it." Iceland shrugged.

"My awesomeness found you little brats. Right Gilbird?" Prussia patted his head.

"Pi! Pi!" The bird on his head replied.

"I heard the word, revenge. I think I can be of assistance."

"No." Sealand said, "You're old."

"No I'm not! I'm never to old to be awesome!" Prussia cackled.

"Go away." Sealand said again.

"Fine, then. Italy?" Prussia turned towards the italian.

"Hm?" Italy looked up from his little treat Seychelles gave him. Seychelles petted his head and wondered why she had to wear the dog collar and not this little dude.

"I'm going to tell Germany about your whereabouts." Prussia turned about to run out the door.

"WAIT! NO!" Italy yelled.

Prussia turned, "If you let me join this club with my awesomeness, I won't tell West."

"If-If you tell... I'll tell him about your little party you threw last weekend when he was gone."

Prussia breathed through his nostrils heavily. "You...You... FINE. I'll just tell everyone that you little jerks are hiding in the storage room!"

As he turned to leave he winked at Seychelles and mouthed: CALL ME.

Seychelles rolled her eyes and gagged.

And so, he ran.

"It's ok." Iceland said.

"We already set booby traps up." Hong Kong smiled as he held a pack of firecrackers.

* * *

><p>The meeting room was filled of purple as the Baltics shook in their seats.<p>

"Latvia..." Russia said, "KOLKOLKOL-"

_SLAM!_

"TROLLS!"

Everyone looked over to who stood at the door.

"TROLLS-actually brats, COUGH-, IN THE STORAGE ROOM!" Prussia's clothes were ripped from head to toe, and he had smoke coming out of his albino hair, "Thought you'd like to know." Prussia fell over.

Everyone stood unfazed, besides England and Norway. "TROLLS?"

Prussia lifted his head. "No, actually just little brats who are plotting on getting vengeance on all you adult-folk." He sat up and began to fix his hair, "Including they already attacked the awesome me, THEY BIT ME!" Prussia held up his arm.

"That's red marker." Germany massaged his forehead. "You're so over dramatic bruder."

"WAIT!" Switzerland jumped from his seat, "My little Liechtenstein is still out there! I need to protect her from th-"

"Oh oh oh... You'll like this.." Prussia cleared his throat, "She's one of them."

"SHE'S WHAT?" Switzerland fell over from trauma,

Austria ran over, "VASH!"

Magical sparkles appeared around them. "Roderich..." Switzerland coughed.

Hungary was having a nosebleed, Japan recorded this scene.

"Who else is in this group of brats?" England asked.

Prussia held out his fingers to count, "Sealand, Latvia, Liechtenstein, Hong Kong, Iceland-cute kid. I love his hair-, Seychelles...And..." Prusisa scratched his forehead, "OH yeah! and Italy! Italy is in the storage room, West! kesesesesesesese!"

Germany shook is head. "Italia." He murmured.

"We need to teach them a lesson!" England said, "Those little nippers, I swear-"

"They are so unexperienced, who on earth starts a war against so many powerful countries?" Denmark asked, "Oh young Iceland, hahaha-"

SMACK!

"Don't get any ideas, leave him for me." Norway said glaring.

"Ow, that hurt." Denmark pouted glaring at him.

"Oh... Why would Sealand do such a thing? What would make him so bitter?" Finland asked, very disappointed in his son.

England slunk down in his chair. Finland and Sweden glared.

"Alright, let's count what countries we have." Germany said, he began counting, "Oh no."

"What, can't count properly, West?" Prussia laughed, "Did you include me?"

"YOU are not a country." Germany said, "Someone is missing, someone important."

England sat up. "Oh no." He turned to the halfway open door. Only one person was that lazy to keep the door open like that.

"AMERICA!"

Germany turned to England. "Mein Gott, he didn't..."

"Oh yes. He did." England said grimly, "But at least we have more countries on our side."

"Oh, if I could..." Spain drooled, "I would go over to the other team because of all the cute little kids..~"

SLAP!

"But you can't, stupid head!" Romano said, very disappointed in his brother for being an enemy.

"Canada went over." France said sadly.

"Who?" Everyone asked.

"France blinked. "I forgot. Who is he?"

* * *

><p>The door was slammed open for the Operation Group.<p>

They all turned to see an America in one peice.

Hong Kong looked very upset about his booby trap, "How did you get through-"

Amerca laughed, "You're talking to the country who made the atomic bomb."

"But why are you over here? Are you going to raid us?" Sealand asked.

"Nope, I'm here to join you." America said, "I am a 19 year old, Practically a teenager."

"I guess you are kinda strong..." Sealand said as he looked him over.

"So am I in?"

"Okay, I guess so." Sealand said, "But I'm in charge here-"

"Okay everyone! Listen up! I am in charge here!" America said.

Sealand stomped his foot. "You are not in charge!"

"Of course I am." America laughed, "I'm the hero!"

Sealand glared. He honestly would've taken the rude prussian over this guy. How dare he take his spot of leadership!

"Before we start out on our mission, let's go get some McDonalds. I'll buy everyone food."

Free food always will make kids/teenagers give into anything.

And so they followed America across the street in a orderly line to McDonalds.

Meanwhile, the adults waited to raid.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? xD<strong>


	3. Hungary wants yaoi and Italy wants pasta

**Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>America was a walking money tree. No lie.<p>

Everyone stared in awe at how America didn't give a crud about wasting money.

"Hey kids, let's go buy fireworks!" America exclaimed, "What better way on setting a revenge is indoor explosions?"

Hong Kong worshipped this man.

Especially when they got there.

"Anyone can pick out anything, because who cares if it's illegal, where I come from, It's a free country!" America took them all to an amazing store called, 'Phantom Fireworks'.

Hong Kong rushed into the store before everyone else. In 5 seconds, he had 78 carts filled to the roof of firecrackers.

"You're going places, kid." America said and patted Hong Kong's back.

Sealand jumped into a cart as Lativa pushed and they shoved everything into the carts as the cart _WOOSHED_ down the aisles.

"Can I get this?" Iceland held out two sticks of dynamite to America.

"Just two?" America blinked.

"Just two." Iceland said, "For brother dearest, and Denmark."

America shrugged. "Okay."

Seychelles and Liechtenstein didn't really know what to buy, because explosives are more of a boys thing.

So America took them to get shotguns.

"Big brother would be so proud." Liechtenstein giggled as she picked up one that was larger than her and Seychelles combined. She still didn't grab the concept of 'attack and revenge'.

Seychelles blinked a few times before she was interested when she saw one of the guns were named after a fish.

* * *

><p>"DROP EVERYTHING!"<p>

the 'grown ups' crained their heads to spot Hungary standing in a business suit with a laptop and projector on a waiters cart.

"Hungary, what are you doing? I thought I put you in charge of buying equipment?" England asked.

Hungary, pulled out a pair of fake glasses and put them on her face.

"It's come to my attention," Hungary said, "That we cannot attack those innocent children!"

Everyone blinked.

Hungary sighed, "FINE! must I explain?"

She pushed her projector in a spot where everyone could see it.

"Those children are mostly summed up of BOYS. I mean, there is a few girls, girl power, WHOO! But anyway, off subject- WE CANNOT ATTACK THOSE ADORABLE KIDS! I mean- we can attack the heterosexual kids, but not the deary children that are yaaoiiiiii..."

"Get a life." England said, "I mean it, we're attacking those nippers, whether there is yaoi or not."

Hungary began to raise her frying pan in attack, but France came over, "Madame, think about all the sexual tension that will go on when we go attack them!"

Hungary's eyes lit up. "I never thought of it that way, YAY!" She huggled France, then hit him with her frying pan. "Don't touch me ever again."

France grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Let's play~" Italy shouted with joy in the center of the HQ.<p>

"No Italy," America said, "We're busy."

"B-but...Kids always have time to play..."

"Well this is serious business." Sealand said, going over to the 20 year old with the brain of a 5 year old, "Before, countries looked at me like a troublesome nobody. But now- " He stood on top of a table, "THEY WILL RUE THE DAY THEY EVER LOOKED DOWN UPON ME!"

A phone began to ring.

Everyone looked over at America.

"Oh, It's my phone. I forgot that kids like you folk down have cell phones." America chuckled.

Everyone glared with bitter jealousy-Italy didn't care. He liked the home phone way better!

"Hello?" America picked it up. He then frowned and hit speaker phone.

_"Just to let you know, you brats are going to be sorry."_ Prussia said through the phone, _"We're already planning attack. So, be prepared!"_

_"PRUSSIA!"_ A voice yelled in the background, _"You fool! You weren't suppose to tell them_-" _Beeeeeeep._

America put his phone away and shrugged. "We'll whoop those old farts sorry butts! Don't worry!"

"Who-Who said we're worrying?" Latvia began to shake, "I-I mean... Tho-those grown ups are-st-st-strong! a-a-and HUGE! a-a-and are scary!" He began to swoon, "I-I don't think I can handle this-"

"Snap out of it, Latvia!" Sealand rebuked, "You need to stay strong! Don't let those bullies get to ya! You need to stand up for yourself. Do you want them to continueously pick on you?" Latvia shook his head. "Good! Now, can I get you to say 'Grown ups can eat my dust!'?"

Latvia stared horrified. "I CAN'T SAY THAT!"

"Yes you can! I know you can!" America came over to cheer.

Others cheered him on as well.

"W-Well..." Latvia scratched the back of his neck. He cleared his throat. "Grown ups can eat dust."

"WHO'S DUST? I DIDN'T HEAR THAT!" Sealand and America yelled.

"Grown ups can... But they don't have to-"

"NO LATVIA! You can do this!" Sealand shook him more then he already was shaking.

"Grown ups...Can...Eat...My...Dust! YEAH! Grown ups can eat...My dust! GROWN UPS CAN EAT MY DUST! You hear that everyone? THEY CAN EAT MY DUST!"

* * *

><p>"Our whole prank adventure has turned into a war." Sealand realized with concern, "Oh well." he said carelessly.<p>

"I'm huuuuunnnngrrrryyyyyy...someone make me paaaastaaaaa..." Italy whined as he laid on the grown face foreward.

"Jeez," Amercia groaned, "No wonder why no one likes babysitting you."

"Pasta...Now..."

Seychelles sighed, "I might have something...But not pasta."

Italy began to crawl over to her like a puppy. "PIZZA? WINE?"

"Nope, but something better!"

Italy began to gasp of joy thinking about what could be more wonderful then pasta, pizza, and wine.

Seychelles then pulled out something from her pocket, "Sardines!"

Italy whacked it out of her hand and stomped away from her and sat in the corner with his arms crossed.

"That's not pasta."

"Well it's not England's food!" Seychelles spat, "You want that instead, you little brat?"

"No." Italy said, "I want pasta!"

Seychelles decided this wasn't going anywhere so she pulled out her book and began to read it silently on the couch.

Sealand being a 'man for all the ladies', went over and sat next to her. He slowly began to yawn and stretch and put his arm around her.

"No." Seychelles said fiercely without looking up from her book.

Sealand pouted.

* * *

><p><strong>short chapter is short. I'll update soon!<strong>


End file.
